Teasing
by Jagger3
Summary: Who wants to play a game? How about a game that makes you want to attack the person strip-teasing you across the room? Grimmjow's and Ichigo's game gets a little out of control once the drug begins to take effect...


"Alright, no pussying out now." Grimmjow warned, his sinful smile glinting in the moonlight of the Shinigami's bedroom.

"Pah! I won't." Ichigo growled, his eyes dancing.

They crossed their arms and tipped back their drinks, swallowing the small amount of liquid immediately.

(Back track three hours earlier…)

Ichigo Kurosaki was lounging on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty house as his graduation present from his family, when the door bell rang. Grumbling, Ichigo slouched to the door and yanked it open, "What?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" drawled the person leaning on the door frame.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed, greeting his boyfriend with an overeager hug, "Hey!"

Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled his berry's hair, "Tha's better. So is yer family home?"

"Nope."

Grimmjow's smile widened, "Good, cuz I got a game we can play."

Ichigo grinned and let his boyfriend into the house, shutting the door, "Yeah?"

Grimmjow laughed and flopped on the couch, shoving his blue hair off his face, "So, one of my friends bought his boyfriend some stuff so they can get all kinky and shit—"

"Let me guess." Ichigo huffed, plopping down next to Grimmjow, "Shinji and Nnoitra, right?"

"Exactly. Anyway, they both bought the same shit so they gave me a pair, and I figured 'what the fuck?' so I brought it." Seeing Ichigo's expression he quickly amended, "I mean it's not drugs or anything! Sheesh…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his mind still planted on Shinji, "Riiiight. So what is it?"

Grimmjow snickered and pulled out two small flasks, one was brown and the other blue; both filled with clear liquid, "Makes ya horney as hell apparently."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "So basically, you came over here to get me horney, and then fuck me senseless?"

"No, we BOTH get horney and THEN I fuck you senseless." Grimmjow purred dragging the strawberry into his arms, "C'mon…ya know ya wanna…"

"I do not!" Ichigo protested weakly, "Besides, it'll just be the same!"

"Hmm…yer right." Grimmjow muttered, nipping on the tan neck, "Then let's make it more interesting…

(Three hours forward to where we started…)

"So you remember the rules." Ichigo giggled, "You sit on one end of the room, me on the other, and we both tease each other until one of us snaps."

Grimmjow snickered and sat down on his end of the room while Ichigo leaned against his, "Ready?"

"Go." Ichigo purred, feeling the concoction run through his veins. He slowly slid to the floor, and then pealed of his shirt and let it fall on the floor. Grinning, he then arched his legs and raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow.

The blue haired man snorted, feeling his own drug take effect. He tossed off his short jacket and undid the sash around his waist, letting it slid of his body like water. Grimmjow then cocked his head and licked his lips at the man in front of him, smirking slightly.

Ichigo shivered and then slipped out of his pants, taking extra care to brush against himself as he did so, making both of them tense in excitement. He pulled one leg free, and then the other, lifting them exaggeratedly high, showing off his tan thighs.

Grimmjow's sapphire eyes glinted, he pulled his own pants off and then trailed his fingers around his hollow hole, sliding them in and out gently, not missing the hungry chocolate eyes following every movement. The pleasure toxic was beginning to work its magic as a tent pitched itself in the blue haired man's boxers, making the orange haired Shinigami swallow thickly and try to calm his own nerves.

Ichigo felt his erection throb, he slowly trailed his hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples and caressing his sides, making him lean against the wall and sigh longingly.

_Holy fuck that had to be illegal…_Grimmjow growled to himself, _well, two can play THAT game…_He smirked, "Ichigo, you know what I want?"

"W-what?" Ichigo murmured, running his hands over his legs.

"You." Grimmjow purred lustfully, "I want you under me, naked, sweaty, pleading for me to ram into you and fuck you stupid." He felt his member throb in agreement.

"Mhhhnn." Ichigo moaned, spreading his legs and closing his eyes half way, "I want…you to fuck me hard…and fast…with no mercy." _And I want you to lose this game so you can hurry the fuck up and get over here _"And I want you to slam into my tight…hot...depths…" Ichigo moaned, fingering the top of his bulge in his boxers.

_Bitch can play…_Grimmjow slowly tugged on the elastic of his underwear, pulling it down so just the base of his member was visible, "I want to suck you off; have yer dick in my warm wet mouth, licking it base to tip…"

_Son of a—!_Ichigo mewled and bucked slightly, his need growing so much it hurt, he pulled his underwear off and fingered his member, spreading pre-cum over his shaft and moaning, "Grimm…I need you so bad…"

Grimmjow watched avidly as the Shinigami played with himself, running his hands over his member, running the pads of his fingers over his entrance. "Ichi…" He purred longingly, pulling off his own boxers too, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard yer gonna scream."

"Yessss…"

"And then I'll send ya to heaven."

"Yessss!" Ichigo moaned, sliding two fingers into himself and slowly thrusting in and out, "Please…Grimmjow…please take me…"

"I'll make you mine." The blue haired man growled, rubbing his own erection, pleasure from the beverage stealing his senses, "I need you, Ichi, I need you here and now."

Ichigo moaned and felt his fingers brush his prostate "Ah! Grimmjow! More! Please!" He pulled his fingers out and looked pleadingly over at the blue haired man pleasuring himself.

That sent them both over the edge; scrambling up the two men tackled each other in the middle of the room. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo to the floor and fell on top of him, slamming into his entrance with a pent up moan of longing.

Ichigo cried out in relief and pleasure, "Yes! Fuck me! Hard! Now!"

Grimmjow need no further persuasion, he pinned the man's shoulders to the floor and began thrusting into him as fast and hard as he could, moaning and shouting along with the Shinigami.

Ichigo spread his legs as wide as he could and cried out as every hit slammed into his prostate, sending him over the edge and beyond, "YES! GRIMM! MORE!"

Grimmjow groaned and lifted the tan legs into the air and rammed deep into the depths, sending hims mind into pleasure overdrive, "Ahh! Ichi…!"

The blue haired man felt the velvet passage way tense up and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the tan shoulder as they both cummed violently at the same time. Grimmjow remove himself shakily from the orange haired man and collapsed weakly next to him, "Damn…"

Ichigo chuckled breathlessly, his eyesight framed by black, "So…I guess we both lost…"

"I'd say we both won." Grimmjow muttered, reaching up and dragging a blanket off the bed. He wrapped it around them both and snuggled closer. The blue haired man was about to go to sleep when…

"…Grimm? Do you think Shinji could get us some more of that stuff?"

The End.


End file.
